


The Bubble: A Year In The Life

by GALP93



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALP93/pseuds/GALP93
Summary: A year in the life of Meredith and Andrew's relationship, and beyond.There are some present day scenes and some flashback scenes. Some are adaptations of the real scenes and others are completely my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is set mostly in the present day. It's Valentine's day which marks Meredith and Andrew's official 1 year anniversary.

Meredith has been distracted all day, which is why she has tried to keep hidden in her lab and out of the OR. She hates that she is even letting this bug her in the grand scheme of things, but she can’t shake the fact that Andrew has forgotten it was Valentine’s day, not to mention their 1 year anniversary. Since when did she become the type of woman that worried, or even cared about things like that? This past year with Andrew - the affectionate, passionate Italian - must have really rubbed off on her. 

When they woke up this morning, they were still entwined from their… late night… the night before. They were in her bed, or I guess their bed, as it had now become. One thing she could say is a year later the sex was still as exciting and filled with a passion she had thought she may never feel again. 

Andrew had arrived home in the early hours of the morning, after an emergency surgery ran long. Meredith would say she was awoken when he came in, but she was barely asleep. She worried too much to sleep until he was home; that fear of something awful happening never quite letting up. Andrew was beyond exhausted, but coming home to Meredith half asleep and half naked in their bed never failed to wake him up. They fell asleep together, tangled up in each other, like they had done pretty much every night for the past year. Meredith had never been a cuddler, but she couldn’t imagine it any other way now. Falling asleep and waking up to Andrew had helped to heal her and make her happy in more ways than she could imagine. 

She woke just before her alarm, which was surprising as this was extremely rare for Meredith who was still not accustomed to the early starts that came with being a surgeon all these years into her career. 

Meredith reached to turn off the alarm before it could sound so as not to disturb her sleeping boyfriend. She slumped back down and cuddled back up to Andrew as she had 10 minutes until she had to get up. When it was time, she had to prise herself away from his warm body (she will never get used to the cold of Seattle). Why was it always so much harder to get up when he was still sleeping! She busied around getting herself and the kids ready, and didn’t notice him creep up behind her in the kitchen and wrap his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck. 

“Buongiorno Bellezza” Andrew whispered quietly in Meredith’s ear before giving her a quick kiss on her neck. Meredith was pretty sure the smile on her face right now was ridiculous. 

He slowly let go of her waist with a light squeeze of her hips and went over to stand behind Zola and Ellis. He put his hand on Zola’s shoulder and crouched down between the two girls to see what Ellis was colouring. He gave them both a kiss on their cheeks. 

“Morning my other two favourite girls! Where’s your brother?” Andrew asked the sisters as he took their empty cereal bowls and began washing them in the sink next to where Meredith had just finished preparing the kids’ packed lunches. 

“He is supposed to be down here eating his breakfast and getting ready to go to school!” Meredith half shouted up to Bailey, half laughed. 

“What are you doing up so early on your day off? I hope we didn’t wake you? You can’t have gotten much sleep last night” Meredith said innocently, but giving Andrew a knowing look that was far from innocent. He smiled at her and held her gaze for a little too long, making her blush. She looked away and hung her head slightly so her hair fell in front of her face. 

“I just thought I’d take the kids to school for you, so you can drop Ellis into day care and not have to rush so much”. Andrew absent-mindedly reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, as if it was a habit of a lifetime. 

At this point, Bailey came running into the kitchen. 

“Yaaaay! Andrew are you really taking us to school? Can I ride my bike there?”

“Of course you can buddy - as long as you’re ready and eat your breakfast by the time I get back downstairs!” 

Meredith just laughed as she made sure the kids were all ready to go. She loved how much the kids loved Andrew and how easily he’d settled into their life. Ten minutes later Andrew was back downstairs and they were all heading out of the door together. 

Andrew carried Ellis out to the car on his shoulders and put her into her car seat, gave her a quick kiss on the head and shut the door. Bailey and Zola were already on their bikes heading down the street so Andrew gave Meredith a quick kiss goodbye whilst beginning to run off after the two kids. 

“Bye Mer have a good day love you” He rushed out in one breathless sentence as he chased to catch up with the kids. 

“Bye…Happy Valentine’s Day” Meredith trailed off quietly as she watched him go. She felt such a warm happiness inside watching him run after her two eldest children, but she couldn’t help feeling a little sad he had forgotten their anniversary/Valentine’s Day. 

Despite avoiding the OR all day, Meredith had managed to keep herself busy in the lab until the early evening. As she was sitting at the microscope she couldn’t help but drift back to last Valentine’s day..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback. 
> 
> This chapter is based on the rooftop scene (episode 15x12) one year previously.

The wedding of Garett and Natasha and her eventual death had been extra tough on Meredith. Of course part of being a surgeon was losing patients and although it was never easy, she thought it was something she had learnt to handle pretty well. Only one other patient’s death had affected her as much as this - Cece. Since she met Cece, Meredith had been thinking more and more about her love life. She was coming around to the idea that she didn’t have to be alone anymore. She didn’t need to feel guilty about moving on from Derek. She was willing to at least try. 

Ever since Natasha had whispered those words to her, she could not stop playing them over and over in her head.  _ Kiss the one who turns back time for you.  _ As soon as Meredith heard those words, one face came into her mind immediately, and has occupied it since. She now knows her choice has been clear this whole time, no matter how much she initially tried to run from it. To run from love. 

When Natasha has asked her to read her vows, Meredith felt every word she was saying. She connected with the words and knew who she felt them for. She left Garrett and Natasha alone to say their goodbyes and to spend what little time they had left together, when she saw Andrew waiting for her outside. Meredith felt her breath catch when Andrew looked straight into her eyes and took her hand in his. She didn’t even care that there were people around who might see, and he clearly didn’t either. She entwined her fingers with his and placed her free hand on top of their clasped ones. The fact this felt like the most normal thing in the world wasn’t lost on her.

“Come with me” Andrew whispered, barely audible to anybody but her. 

They walked hand in hand up the stairs to the rooftop of the hospital, where Andrew had set up a makeshift bucket of champagne - a bed pan filled with ice, cheap hospital Prosecco from the gift shop and red solo cups from the cafeteria. She couldn’t help but smile at the effort he’d put in. 

“I’m supposed to be on a date” 

Although trying to sound stern, Meredith couldn’t help but smile slightly, as even though she did feel a little guilty about standing Link up - on Valentine’s Day of all days - she knew this was where she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be with Andrew. 

“You already are” Andrew replied. 

He proceeded to remove his leather jacket that he looked so good in, and placed it around her shoulders to keep her warm on the chilly rooftop. She pulled it tighter around herself, partly because she was cold but partly because it smelled unbelievably good and she wanted to breathe him in a little more. 

She knew that intense look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when they almost kissed while they were trapped in the elevator during the storm. They’d been unlucky that night, interrupted by the elevator re-opening at the worst possible time. Whispering to each other in Italian, their faces as close as they could get without touching, was the most erotic thing she’d experienced in years, or maybe ever. The disappointment she felt when the elevator doors dinged open hit her hard. 

But now Andrew had that same look in his eye, and there were no elevator doors to stop them. No emergency surgery to pull them away. Andrew put his hand gently on the back of her hair and she knew this was it. Meredith closed her eyes and leaned in, their lips colliding. The kiss started perfectly, soft and meaningful. Meredith’s fear left her immediately and as she wrapped her arms around Andrew’s neck she knew this was right. 

The kiss deepened and soon their hands were everywhere. Andrew was running his hands over Meredith’s back and arms, into her hair, cupping her face. He couldn’t get enough of this amazing woman. 

It wasn’t until they finally broke apart that Andrew started to laugh. 

“What?!” Meredith asked, a little self conscious of why he was suddenly laughing. 

“I guess you aren’t cold anymore” Andrew replied, gesturing to his leather jacket on the floor that neither of them had noticed fall. 

Meredith just laughed and buried her face into Andrew’s chest, feeling a little embarrassed. He gathered her in a warm embrace and they stood like that for god knows how long. Andrew finally interrupted the silence. 

“So, does this mean I can finally take you out?” 

“I guess that wouldn’t be too awful..” Meredith tried to play it casual. 

Andrew just laughed, took Meredith’s hand and led her off of the rooftop towards the staircase. Andrew knew to let go of her hand as they reached the bottom of the staircase, for which Meredith was grateful. She didn’t need anybody seeing them and starting any rumours before they’d even had the chance to process what had just happened. 

They left the hospital together, Andrew walking Meredith over to her car. He was desperate to take her hand again, but didn’t want to push things, so instead he settled for just walking close by her and “accidentally” brushing her hand with his when he got the chance. When they reached her car, Andrew looked to make sure nobody was around and gently took the tips of Meredith’s fingers in his. 

She looked down at their hands and smiled, then looked back up at him. They stood like that for a few moments, Andrew taking in her beauty - he was completely amazed by her. 

“Goodnight, Dr Grey. Thank you for a lovely evening” Andrew acted polite and professional, to Meredith’s amusement, which made her giggle. 

Andrew leaned in a little closer. 

“If you keep giggling like that I can’t promise how professional I’ll be able to act around you at work” Andrew whispered in a low voice in her which sent a shiver down her spine. 

Meredith cleared her throat slightly, and simply replied “Good night, Dr DeLuca”. 

She flashed him a smile and gave his hand a slight squeeze, but couldn’t resist one last kiss. She leant back against her car and pulled him into her. He held onto her hips and gave her a goodnight kiss she wouldn’t forget in a hurry. “We’ll talk tomorrow?” Meredith said when they broke apart. 

Andrew nodded and smiled as Meredith got in the car and drove away. 

He could not wait for tomorrow. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day. 
> 
> Meredith is pulled out of her daydream by an announcement over the hospital tannoy. 
> 
> It's Valentine's Day as well as Meredith and Andrew's one year anniversary (which she thinks he has forgotten)

Meredith was pulled from her daydream by an announcement over the hospital tannoy. 

“Dr Meredith Grey to the rooftop. That’s Dr Meredith Grey to the rooftop.” 

What the….? Meredith wondered what on earth was going on. She checked her watch and saw that the time was 5:40pm. She was due to finish her shift and pick up Ellis from daycare at 6pm and really didn’t want to stay late today - she wanted to get home to Andrew and celebrate, even if he had forgotten. She prayed some sort of trauma wasn’t coming in via Helicopter, but normally she’d always be paged to the nurses station first anyway - not the roof. 

She made her way there hesitantly, trying to think of every possible thing it could be. She passed by the nurses station on her way, but the nurse just gave her a coy smile and raised her eyes towards the staircase. 

She opened the door to the rooftop and immediately got chills, and not just because of the typical February weather in Seattle. The roof was like she’d never seen it. There were strings of fairy lights overhead which perfectly mimicked the stars and a small table in the middle of the roof, which had been set for two. But despite all of this beauty, she couldn’t look at anything but the man standing from his seat at the table - a handsome Italian resident.  _ Her  _ handsome Italian resident. 

Meredith slowly walked towards Andrew, who looked unbelievable dressed in her favourite outfit of dark jeans, a black shirt and his trademark leather jacket. She was completely gobsmacked, and would be smiling ear to ear if she wasn’t so in awe of what he’d done for her. 

As she reached him at the table, he handed her a glass of champagne in a red solo cup and leaned in for a long but gentle kiss. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mio Amore” Andrew whispered while looking deep into Meredith’s eyes. Then with his cocky head tilt and gorgeous smile, “You didn’t think I’d forgotten did you?” 

Meredith let out a giggle that always sent Andrew crazy. “Well actually.. I thought this morning you might have..” 

“How could I forget when this day marks an entire year with the most incredible woman I could ever dream of meeting?” Andrew planted another kiss on Meredith’s lips, this one more passionate than before. 

They broke apart when she shivered. Meredith couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or the kiss, but Andrew immediately put his leather jacket around her shoulders. 

“This all feels very familiar” Meredith said with a smile, whilst pulling the jacket tighter around her shoulders. 

“I wanted to surprise you, and whilst I know you’re not into the whole romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant, I wanted to do something special for you”. 

Andrew moved behind her and pulled out her chair so Meredith could take a seat at the table. 

“You even got my favourite! God you really are perfect!” Meredith exclaimed as she began tucking in. Their romantic dinner for tonight? Burgers from Joe’s. 

Andrew just chuckled and stared at Meredith for a few seconds - she was truly mesmerizing, even there in her scrubs eating a burger. He began to eat his food, and they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. They proceeded to talk about her day in the lab and how her research was coming along, and he told her about how well Bailey had done riding his bike this morning. 

“I really think he’ll be ready to get his training wheels off soon! This weekend I bet he’ll nail it. He’s desperate to practise so I said I’d take him to the park. He’s already wanting to challenge ZoZo to a race”. 

Meredith just stared at Andrew talking so passionately about her children and couldn’t help feel a little overwhelmed at all the love she felt. She got up and walked over to the edge of the rooftop that overlooked Seattle, at which point Andrew followed her looking a little concerned. 

“Mer...is everything ok?” Andrew couldn’t help but sound worried. He debated reaching out to comfort her but decided against it - he knew she was still prone to the odd freak out despite the fact they’d been together for a year now - and rested his hand on the wall instead. 

Her hand reached out to his and covered it. She caressed it gently with her thumb and just stared at their hands for a few seconds. She then looked him in the eyes, trying to convey everything she was feeling. Andrew searched her eyes and although he wasn’t entirely sure, he was fairly certain this wasn’t a freak out. 

He noticed a sparkle in her eyes - she was happy. He smiled at her, and just at that moment she leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her long, slim fingers tangled straight in his hair like they always did. Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist and the kiss deepened. He could never get enough of kissing this magnificent Woman. 

Time seemed to stand still, and after what felt like forever (but could only have been a few minutes) Meredith broke away and flashed him that beautiful smile he couldn’t get through the day without. 

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. 

“I love you, Dr Deluca.” She let out a sigh, as if she was letting go of everything that had been bothering her. 

He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger so he could look into her eyes. 

“I love you too, Mer, so much”. He popped a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose which made her scrunch her face and giggle in the most adorable way that almost took his breath away. 

Andrew turned Meredith in his arms so her back was to his front and he could wrap his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head and she leaned back into him, wanted to be as close to him as she could. They looked out over the clear Seattle night, the lights of the city flickering below them. 

“Did you think we’d be here today this time last year?” Meredith asked in a contemplative voice. 

“I knew we would” Andrew told her confidently. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback. 
> 
> This is set the day after Meredith and Andrew's first kiss (the day after Valentine's day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this chapter and it got quite long so chapter 5 will be the second part of this one.

Meredith was standing at the coffee cart outside the hospital rummaging for some change in her bag. Just as she found some, she felt someone brush past her in a rush. 

“I’ll get that - and a large Americano please” Andrew handed his cash to the barista before Meredith had the chance. 

“I can pay for my own coffee” Meredith said to him in a soft voice, the kind of voice where you could hear how much she was smiling. 

She tried to feign being offended but she couldn’t even pretend. She was happy to get the chance to see him before they started work for the day. She felt like a little school girl getting shy around her crush, but she didn’t even care. She never felt she’d feel like this again, the start of something new, with someone new - and she was enjoying it. 

Last night on the roof with Andrew had left Meredith with mixed emotions. 

She felt shy. So shy that she barely spoke to Andrew. She thinks she maybe said two sentences the entire time they were on the roof. 

She felt sexy. The way Andrew looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world made her feel sexy and wanted again. It felt like he always wanted to be as close to her as he could get and as much as she pretended not to like it, that’s all it was - pretending. 

But mostly, she had felt happy. Ecstatically, simply, purely happy. And that in itself was an achievement that Meredith wasn’t sure she’d have again after Derek. 

Andrew handed Meredith her coffee and held onto the cup so he could brush her hand just a little bit longer than he needed to. But he was pleased to see she didn’t pull away and kept eye contact with him until he released the coffee. 

“I know that.. but since you won’t let me take you on a real date, this will have to do!” Andrew replied to her comment. 

“Andrew I want to go out with you, I really do. But I need to speak to Maggie first, I wouldn’t feel comfortable otherwise”

“Okay, I understand, even though I know Maggie really doesn’t care.” 

Andrew moved closer to Meredith. Not too close to raise suspicion, but close enough that he could brush his fingertips against hers discreetly and smell her perfume. He inhaled ever so slightly to try and breathe her in. 

“But Meredith, please hurry, because I am so desperate to take you on a real date” Andrew said in a hushed tone so only Meredith could hear. 

Meredith looked around to make sure nobody was watching, them leaned in closer to Andrew and whispered in his ear, “thanks for the coffee”. 

She pressed a soft but lingering kiss on his cheek and walked off without looking back. Andrew was smiling like he didn’t think he’d ever smiled before and just watched her as she walked into the hospital. God, was he in trouble already. 

He turned back to the coffee cart to pick up his coffee, and the barista just laughed at him. Andrew laughed back, shook his head, grabbed his coffee and followed the path Meredith just took to the hospital. 

****************************  
Meredith had been in and out of surgery most of the day so she hadn’t had much time to think about anything else. 

She had just finished her last surgery of the day and was sitting at the nurses station updating her post-ops when she saw Andrew walk past with Amelia. He’d been on her service most of this week. 

When she says she saw him walk past, she actually heard him first and her body’s reaction shocked her. The moment she heard his voice updating Amelia on their patient post-surgery her body felt more alert and she got goosebumps. 

As he rounded the corner and saw Meredith sitting behind the desk, he seemed to temporarily forget what he was saying to Amelia. He went silent and just stared at Meredith for a few seconds. She looked back at him and smiled. She hadn’t realised she’d missed him today until just now. What was happening to her?! 

Amelia was looking between her sister and the resident, and it didn’t take her long to figure out something was up. 

“Everything ok, Dr Deluca? Do you need something from Dr Grey?” Amelia smirked as she looked at Andrew squirm and Meredith pretend to be engrossed in her post ops. 

Andrew cleared his throat and looked back down at the chart he was holding. “Sorry, Dr Shepherd. I’m all good. As I was saying, Mrs Patterson’s post op CT looks clear and no residual bleeding. It looks like the surgery was a success”. 

“Of course it was DeLuca, because I am that good” Amelia looked very proud of herself, and DeLuca carried on towards the ICU to check on his last patient of the day. 

He risked another glance at Meredith, who was talking to Amelia, so he decided to just check on his patient so as not to raise any more suspicion with Amelia. 

“What was that about? Seemed like DeLuca temporarily had a stroke. And the two of you were acting weird..” 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m doing my post ops, we weren’t anything” Meredith replied to Amelia, acting a little flustered. 

“Meredith, seriously.. did something happen with you two?!” 

“No.. why… ok yes, we kissed. Last night” 

“Wooooww, ok. Well he is definitely punching above his weight!” 

“Amelia! It’s not like that. It was romantic. And if I’m being honest it’s been a long time coming” 

“Seriously? You and DeLuca? Hey, Mer, I’m happy for you. DeLuca’s a good guy” 

“Thanks, I think. He wants to take me out tonight, but I don’t know what to do about Maggie. I feel like I need to speak to her first” 

“Speak to me about what?” Just at that moment, Maggie came round the corner to join her sisters. 

“Maggie… hey” Meredith replied. 

“I’ll leave you guys to it…” Amelia leaves her sisters to talk and she heads towards Owen who’s standing outside a patient room reading a chart. 

“Meredith, is everything ok?” Maggie sat down next to Meredith. 

“Yes everything’s fine, but I did want to talk to you. And I want you to be totally honest and if you’re not cool with it I totally understand and I’ll call it off and…” Meredith is nervous now and is rambling. Maggie just stares at her blankly. 

“Over the last couple of weeks, Andrew and I have been getting closer. Last night we kissed, and I really want to see where this is going, but not if you’re not ok with it” Meredith finally said and sat silently awaiting Maggie’s response. 

It felt as though Maggie was never going to respond. She just say quietly. Eventually she said “You.. and.. Andrew? DeLuca?” 

“You hate it? Ok look I’ll tell him it’s not going to happen.” 

“‘No! Mer I didn’t mean that! I’m just a little surprised. But I really am happy for you Mer, and Andrew is a good guy. I’m so glad you’re giving someone a chance again” 

“Thanks, Maggie. I’m not going to lie, it's sort of terrifying” Meredith says with a nervous laugh “But I really do think this could be.. something” 

With that, Meredith stood up, put her hand on her sisters shoulder and smiled as she walked off. She had to go and change ready for a date with a certain Italian resident. 

******************************** 

Andrew has just finished his shift and was in the resident’s lounge getting changed. He was still kicking himself over his poor show earlier in front of Dr Shepherd. Only Meredith Grey could make him act so unprofessional - she was just mesmerising. 

Just as he was thinking about her, her name lit up on his phone. He couldn’t open the message fast enough.

“Can you come to the attending’s lounge? I need to talk to you”. 

His heart sank immediately. That didn’t sound good. He tried not to overthink anything until he’d spoken to her, but he couldn’t help it. He reached the lounge and quickly composed himself before he went in. 

“Hey, I got your message” he smiled at Meredith as he entered the room.

Meredith sighed and looked up at him “You aren’t taking me out tonight” 

“What…. is this because of Maggie” 

Andrew sounded upset, she could hear it in his voice, and thought it would be cruel to tease him any longer. 

“I have three kids. I am NOT getting on the back of your motorcycle. So I’m driving. But you still have to surprise me and pick where we go” Meredith winked subtly at Andrew and couldn’t help but smile when she saw the relief on his face. 

He stepped closer towards her and put one hand on the side of her face. His fingers tangled lightly in her long hair. Meredith rested her small hands on his broad chest and looked appreciatively at the muscles clearly visible through his shirt. He leaned in and kissed her so passionately it left her breathless when they finally broke apart. 

She slid her hand slowly down his arm and found his hand, which she clasped in hers. 

“So, where are you taking me Dr DeLuca?”

Andrew laughed slightly, loving this flirty side to Meredith. He hoped to see a lot more of her this evening. 

”I actually happen to know this great spot with a view of Lake Union. Let’s go”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is continued from Chapter 4. 
> 
> Meredith and Andrew's first date.

The pair walked hand in hand out of the lounge and out to Meredith’s car. Again, they let go once they got to the hospital lobby so as not to be seen by gossiping nurses. 

Andrew opened her car door to let her in, then walked round to the passenger side. The short car ride was almost silent, except for Andrew directing Meredith on where to go. They both felt too nervous to talk, which was cute but also kind of ridiculous, Meredith thought. She’s an award-winning surgeon! She doesn’t get nervous over a first date! 

The nervousness didn’t stop Andrew from stealing glances at Meredith whenever he could. He truly couldn’t believe he was in her car, with her driving them to dinner. A couple of times she could sense his eyes on her and looked over to catch him staring at her. Meredith just giggled and turned her eyes back to the road. 

When they arrived at Luigi’s, the authentic Italian restaurant Andrew had picked for them overlooking the Lake, it was full with people what with it being a Friday night. 

The host told them it would be a forty minute wait for a table. Andrew was kicking himself that he hadn’t called ahead to make a reservation, but then this was very last minute. 

“I’m so sorry Meredith, what a great impression I’m making, huh?” 

Andrew ran his hand through his hair, a tell tale sign he was feeling anxious. 

“I have an idea. Come with me” Meredith grabbed his hand and led him back to the car. Within 5 minutes they were almost back at the hospital. Meredith pulled into the car park behind Joe’s. She unbuckled her belt and just as Andrew was about to do the same, she rested her hand on his knee. 

She reached over to give him a lingering kiss. 

“Wait here” Meredith winked at him and the next thing he knew she was walking towards Joe’s. Andrew looked after her quizzically, feeling very confused. 

Just under 10 minutes later (but what felt like an eternity for Andrew), the car door opened and Meredith hopped in holding two paper bags. She handed one to Andrew and he peered inside. 

“Now this is my idea of a first date” Meredith laughed as she popped a french fry into her mouth. “Joe’s burgers are the best. I was going to tell you to come inside but Schmidt, Helm and some of the other interns were in there”. 

“This is perfect” Andrew watched Meredith eat her burger in her car and couldn’t help but feel slightly glad his evening hadn’t gone to plan. 

They ate and talked, and talked and talked and talked. Mostly about Andrew’s childhood growing up in Italy, Meredith’s surgeries, her Harper Avery, hospital gossip. 

Before they knew it, it was 11:30pm. 

“I’m glad we did this” Meredith smiled over at Andrew as she buckled up and turned the car engine on. 

“I’m glad you’re glad” Andrew replied cheesily, which made Meredith laugh even more. 

Meredith drove the short distance back to the hospital car park to where Andrew’s motorcycle was parked. They both got out of the car and walked over to the bike. 

“So.. we’re going to do this again right? And again, and again..?” That cheeky smirk and head tilt was back and Meredith couldn’t resist it any longer. 

She grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him closer to her. She’d answer his question without words. She stared into his eyes, then her gaze wandered down to his lips where it stayed for a couple of seconds. She inched closer until their lips touched, and eased into a sensual kiss, still clinging to his jacket. Andrew’s hands slid up under her jacket and rested on her lower back. As the kiss deepened, his hands began to wander over her back, arms, and further down to her hips. Andrew walked her back until she was perched on the edge of his bike. He moved her legs apart slightly and stood in the space between them. He stooped a little lower to kiss down her neck. Her hands were roaming over his chest and the noises she made were killing him. He knew he ought to stop, otherwise they’d end up back in her car, which was not very gentlemanly for a first date. So with that thought, he trailed kisses back up her neck and along her jaw line until he found her lips again. One final, long kiss and he pulled away. 

Meredith was breathless. Her hair was a mess, as was his where the others’ fingers had been entwined in it. She was still sitting on his bike, and that sight alone turned Andrew on more than he thought anything ever had. 

“Mer, seeing you sitting on that bike is killing me right now” Andrew said in a low, husky voice. His eyes roamed over her body. 

Meredith stood up and headed back over to her car. 

“Goodnight, Dr DeLuca” she said in her sexiest voice. She ran her hand down his arm and squeezed his hand before she climbed back into the car. 

She watched as Andrew climbed onto his motorbike, ruffled his hair before putting his helmet on and sped off. 

She quickly sent a text message then headed off herself. 

Andrew pulled up in front of his apartment 15 minutes later. He switched off the ignition, took off his helmet and reached for his keys. As he took them out, he saw he had a text. From Meredith. The second he saw it was from her his face lit up. 

“Watching you drive away on that motorbike is killing me right now. Mx” 

Andrew’s smile stretched from ear to ear as he re-read the message over and over. 

This was the best first date he’d ever had, and he knew this was the start of something magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital throws a prom for a sick paediatric patient, and Meredith and Andrew go together. 
> 
> This is a flashback scene set three months into their relationship, and the reveal of their relationship to their colleagues.

Meredith and Andrew had been dating for the last three months. Neither of them can remember the last time they spent a night apart, unless on a night shift. And even then, the other would normally arrive at the other’s house and clamber into bed in the early hours of the morning. 

Their relationship was still pretty low key, with only a handful of people knowing about them. Amelia and Maggie knew of course, and had been her saviours - taking care of the kids as often as possible so they could go on dates, or so she could spend the night at Andrew’s. This naturally meant that Jackson and Owen also knew. And of course she had told Alex, because he was her person (and also the Chief so technically she had to tell him). But that was it, and whilst Andrew didn’t fully understand Meredith’s wish to keep their relationship private, he was happy to go along with it. Meredith knew all too well how quickly news travels at Grey Sloan and she had already experienced the relationship rumour mill once - she doesn’t need it again. 

Meredith still hadn’t told her kids, so when Andrew came over it had to be later after they had gone to bed. Meredith actually quite liked that, it felt sneaky and exciting. She did prefer the nights she stayed at his apartment though - it was just so.. Andrew. It was their own little bubble where they could just be together and not have to worry about kids and surgeries and being an award-winning surgeon dating a resident. 

They had rules for when they were at work. Meredith had to put them in place, not only because she wanted to remain professional, but because she also felt like she needed them. Her body reacted to Andrew in a way she couldn’t control. When he was on her service, he’d be as close to her as he could possibly get, brushing up against her or touching her back or hand absent-mindedly. It was cute, but totally unprofessional. All these little touches made her want to take him to the nearest on call room. She became flustered, which was not like her. Just hearing his voice or sensing him come into a room had her on edge. 

So the rules were necessary. No flirting. No touching. No staring (especially no staring - in that intense way with the cute head tilt that drove her crazy). No sex in oncall rooms (ok so they had broken that rule once or twice..I mean look at him, how could she not?). 

Whenever Meredith stayed at Andrew’s, she’d drive them both to the hospital, but they’d always make sure to not leave the car and walk in at the same time. Today was no different. Andrew gave her a quick kiss and got out of the car, then Meredith drove to find a space and would follow a few minutes later. 

A part of her did wish that they could just skip the part about having to tell people and all the questions and whispering so they wouldn’t have to do this silly routine each morning. But she just wanted their privacy for a little longer while they still got to know each other. 

When she reached the hospital lobby, she noticed a crowd of people gathered around the bulletin board. She laughed to herself silently and she remembered the last time people had gathered around that board, staring at a certain pair of black lace panties pinned to it… 

She noticed Alex standing towards the edge of the group so went over and nudged him. 

“What’s everyone staring at?” 

“The hospital is throwing another prom tomorrow night, for a sick kid up in Paeds who will miss her high school prom. Remember the last prom we threw here?” 

Meredith knew he was referring to the same incident she’d remembered, and they both laughed. 

“So.. are you gonna go?” Meredith asked Alex 

“Jo’s already picked my tux.. you know she loves cheesey crap like this. Will you go with you know who?” 

“Maybe… we can both go and just happen to bump into each other there” Meredith thought. 

Another hospital prom. It wasn’t her thing.. at all. But she’d go and show face and not stay long. Plus the thought of seeing Andrew in a tux wasn’t an awful thought… 

A couple of hours later Andrew paged Meredith to see if she was free. She’d just finished a quick surgery and was headed to the lab so she told him to meet her there. 

Andrew came into the lab with a coffee in each hand, and passed one to Meredith. 

“Thank you, I needed this today” 

Andrew then gave her a long kiss, which she allowed herself to enjoy for a few moments before pushing against his chest. 

“Dr DeLuca, we have rules!” She remarked. “But I needed that too” she finished with a smile, letting him know she wasn’t really annoyed. 

“So… this prom tomorrow night…” Andrew started. 

Meredith raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Would you maybe.. I mean were you thinking of..” Andrew was uncharacteristically nervous, fumbling his words and running his hand through his hair. 

Meredith couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

“Andrew DeLuca, are you asking me to prom?” She asked through her laughter, teasing him for his nervousness. 

Andrew shook his head and laughed, then got down on one knee in one exaggerated movement. He held out his hand to Meredith. 

“Meredith, will you go to prom with me?” 

Meredith laughed harder and pulled at his hand so he would stand up. “Yes, Andrew, I’ll go to prom with you… but the rules still apply”. 

“Ok, but let’s see if you can still stick to the rules.. I look kind of good in a tux you know” Andrew winked and Meredith and left the lab to get back to work. 

********************** 

Later that evening, Meredith was at home, the kids were in bed and she was relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine. Andrew still had a couple of hours of his shift left but would probably come over after. 

Meredith was scrolling through her phone when a message from Andrew popped up. 

“I can’t stop imagining you in your dress tomorrow night. You sure we still need the rules?” 

“Yes, Dr DeLuca. Now get back to work so you can finish on time and come over. I’m waiting for you” Meredith sent her reply, smiling at the screen. 

She had already planned her outfit. A long, red dress with a low back and thin straps. She already knew Andrew would love it, which is mostly why she chose it. She also had to admit she did look pretty good in it. 

*****************************

Two hours later the slightest knock at the door, barely audible, told Meredith that Andrew was here. He had barely got through the door when Meredith pushed him back against it and kissed him senseless. After a second of surprise, Andrew was kissing her just as intensely and they were half way up the stairs already. 

They had only seen each other in the lab a few hours ago, but they couldn’t get enough of one another. They made love and curled up together afterwards. Meredith tangled her legs with Andrew’s while placing her arm around his waist, and he slowly ran his fingers up and down her spine. 

“Andrew, about the prom tomorrow night..” she whispered. 

“Hey, Mer, it’s fine. I know we can’t really go together, but I’ll still get to see you there, looking amazing in whatever dress you decide to wear” 

Andrew gently kissed the top of her head to reassure her. 

“We can make eyes at each other over the punch” Meredith said sarcastically, referencing Andrew when he’d been trying to win her over on New Years Eve. 

They both chuckled and cuddled in silence for a little longer. When they started drifting off to sleep, Meredith nudged Andrew awake. 

“You can’t fall asleep here. The kids” she muttered in a sleepy voice. 

“Ok, I’m up, I’m up”

Andrew got out of bed and got dressed. He gave Meredith a long, slow kiss goodnight. 

“I’ll see you at the prom?” 

“See you there. Bye”

Andrew left quietly and headed home. He didn’t have long before he had to be back at the hospital, so he quickly showered, changed, grabbed his clothes for this evening and left for work. 

********************************

The following evening, the locker room was full of interns and residents all excitedly getting ready for the prom. Andrew had just put on his tux and was finishing his bow tie. 

“Who do you think is going to get drunk and freaky tonight?” He heard Helm ask Schmidt.

“Definitely me and Nico” Schmidt said with a laugh. 

“Qadri is going to try and put it on Avery after a few drinks, then Pearce will take her out” Helm replied 

“Guys…. Shut up!” Qadri shouted, getting embarrassed. 

“How about you DeLuca? Any drunken hookups on the cards tonight?” Schmidt asked  
“Sorry, already taken” Andrew smirked and headed out of the locker room towards the cafeteria. 

“What…? Who even has time to date when they’re a resident? Unless… oh my god he’s dating someone from the hospital!” Schmidt was so excited at what he had just realised. 

“Come on guys, let’s go! We can see if we can spot DeLuca’s secret girlfriend” 

********************************

The hospital Cafeteria had been transformed for the prom, and it was the perfect setting for a cliché high school prom. Streamers, plastic cups, punch bowls and cheesy pop music. 

As soon as Andrew entered he was immediately on high alert, scouring the room for Meredith. He really couldn’t wait to see her any longer. 

He spotted her at a table in the corner talking with Webber. She was breathtaking. Her long, red dress fitted her perfectly and clung to all the parts of her body he loved. Her hair was loose and curled, flowing around her shoulders. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen; he was rooted to the spot staring at her. 

Meredith was talking to Richard, but she wasn’t really listening. She was completely distracted, the only thing on her mind is when Andrew would be here. She answered Richard’s questions and nodded in all the right places, but her eyes were constantly scanned the room looking for him. A few moments later, she could feel eyes on her and when she looked around, her gaze locked with Andrew’s. He looked unbelievable, in a perfectly fitting black tux and bow tie. His hair and beard were groomed, and the glint in his eye when he saw her made her blush. 

Andrew hung back, mingling for a little while, waiting until he could get Meredith alone. Their eyes met countless times, each time with a subtle smile at each other. Richard finally left her when Katherine entered, dominating the room, so Andrew took his chance. 

Andrew sat down next to Meredith, keeping a respectable distance. He offered her a glass of champagne which she took with a smile. They didn’t speak, just sat and looked out to the dance floor. Quite a few people were already dancing, including Maggie and Jackson, Schmidt and Nico and Helm by herself. 

“Good evening, Dr Grey, having a good time?” Andrew asked loudly enough so that people could hear and think they were having a normal conversation. 

“Yes thank you, Dr Deluca” Meredith replied. Then she added, quieter so only Andrew would hear “But I’m enjoying seeing you dressed like that a lot more than this prom”. 

Andrew just gave her his signature head tilt and locked eyes with her, telling her without words he felt exactly the same. He moved ever so slightly closer to her, and their hands both holding their champagne glasses on the table were as close as they could be without touching. 

“Imagine we are dancing together right now. Your arms are around my neck, and my hands are on your waist” Andrew muttered seductively to her. 

Andrew heard Meredith’s breath hitch ever so slightly, and her eyes burned into his with desire. 

“I want to be able to show my girlfriend off” Andrew continued to whisper. 

At his words, Meredith stood up abruptly. Andrew instantly regretted saying that, thinking he’d pushed her too hard too fast. He was just about to apologise when she turned to him. He scanned her face to try and gauge her reaction. She didn’t look pissed, so that was something. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Meredith slowly held out her hand, a smile creeping over her face.   
Andrew looked at her blankly, but he also was NOT missing this opportunity, so he quickly pulled himself together and took her hand. He stood up and they walked hand in hand to the dance floor, taking a spot next to Jackson and Maggie. 

Jackson raised his eyebrows at the couple, surprised at their bold move, and Maggie just smiled at her sister, glad to see her finally happy again. 

Andrew and Meredith recreated Andrew’s description of the scene; he wrapped his arms around her waist and clasped his hands at her back, while she threaded her arms around his neck and inched closer to him. 

“Is this crazy?” Meredith looked up at him and asked through her adorable giggle. 

“Nobody is even taking any notice of us..” Andrew laughed back. This was not the case at all, as most people were sneaking glances at them without being too obvious. 

“So people might talk for a while, it’s nothing we can’t handle” He added. 

Meredith smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. She felt like she was floating, not able to remember the last time she felt this happy. If this meant she got to dance with Andrew all night and not have to hide their relationship anymore, this was ok. She could handle the whispers and questions. 

“You do realise you didn’t bat an eyelid when I just called you my girlfriend” Andrew teased and although she wasn’t looking at him, she could tell he was smiling. 

“I think… it has a nice ring to it. Honestly, that’s what made me want to do this. You called me your girlfriend and I DIDN'T freak out - we both know this is serious and not just a hospital fling. I want people to know you’re my boyfriend, so that we can have a proper relationship. No more hiding."

Andrew lifted Meredith’s chin gently so he could look into her eyes. He’d never felt so much love for someone as he did for her, and although he knew that admission would have to wait, this was enough for now. They were together, and that was enough. As the song came to an end, Meredith reached up and kissed him, long and slow, not caring about their audience. He didn’t know to what extent her feelings for him went, but that kiss gave him hope that she was in this as much as he was. 

As soon as the song ended, he grabbed her hand and they quickly left the cafeteria. They were both giggling at what they’d just done, but they could face the music tomorrow. For now, he wanted to get her alone and get her out of that incredible dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a dance scene at a wedding/party is something I REALLY want to see in season 16! So I sort of came up with my own.
> 
> Any feedback on the scene is welcome! Tell me what you liked or didn't like! 
> 
> Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback 4 months into Meredith and Andrew’s relationship. Meredith introduces Andrew to the kids.

Four months into their relationship, and Meredith and Andrew were still completely in the honeymoon phase. The fallout from revealing their relationship at the hospital prom last month hadn’t been too disastrous, which Meredith was extremely grateful for. She’d had a few odd questions, mostly all about the age gap, which she pointedly ignored and told people to mind their own business. She also knew that the nurses sometimes whispered about it when they thought she couldn’t hear (but that, she figured, was mostly because they were jealous. Every single nurse had a crush on Andrew). But her people knew and accepted them, and to her that’s all that mattered. 

Meredith still liked to keep the rules at work, despite it being public knowledge that they were officially a couple. It helped her keep focus, which she needed around Andrew DeLuca as he still had the power to distract her with just a look over the OR table. But it did mean they could arrive and leave together without one or the other having to go first which she now loved. It meant they could stand at the nurses station together closely without having to check if anyone was looking. She could kiss him in the halls if she wanted to. 

But the main issue for Meredith was her children. She still hadn’t told them, but she knew it was time. She wanted Andrew to fully be a part of her life, so how could he when he didn’t know the most important part of it? He’d wanted to meet them for some time, and although he was understanding and never pushed her on the matter, she knew he was so keen to close that final gap between the two of them. 

Andrew was on Meredith’s service this week (which she had requested - it’s not technically breaking the rules..) and they were working together on her research. This week had been slow for surgeries, so they’d spent a lot of time alone together in the lab, which she had to admit had made her week. Andrew’s busy schedule as a senior resident meant that some days she wouldn't see him at all, so it was nice to have him so close for a while. 

Meredith looked up from her notes and looked over at Andrew, staring down into the microscope. She took a few seconds to just stare at him, a smile creeping over her face. How did she get so lucky - a second chance at happiness (and maybe a certain four letter word, but it was definitely still too early to say that…) with someone so smart, caring and also incredibly easy on the eyes? 

Andrew sensed Meredith’s eyes on him and smiled. 

“What are you looking at?” Andrew said with a smirk, not looking up from his microscope. 

Meredith giggled, which Andrew was powerless to. He looked over at her and their eyes met. They both smiled, so happy with where they were at in their relationship. Everything was so easy for them. 

“So I was thinking… Tomorrow is Saturday and I have the day off. And I might have scheduled you to be off all weekend too..” Meredith spoke softly and Andrew could sense her nerves. 

“Oh really, you did, huh?” Andrew replied with a grin. 

“Would you like to spend Saturday with me and the kids?” Meredith asked. 

Andrew was stunned, and didn’t immediately reply. Meredith was staring at him anxiously awaiting his response. 

“Mer… Are you sure?”

“Yes Andrew, I’m sure. I want my boyfriend to get to know my kids, and I want them to know you” Meredith reached out and placed her hand on his knee. Andrew immediately covered her hand with his own. 

This unexpected revelation from Meredith made Andrew feel a little emotional. He really felt like this was it for him, being with Meredith and becoming a part of her family. He just felt so ridiculously happy. 

“I’d love to. Thank you, Mer..” 

Meredith leant in and gave him a quick kiss. Andrew let it last for a few seconds before pulling away. 

“Dr Grey, we have rules!” Andrew mocked her, a complete role reversal as normally she had to tell him off for trying to kiss her at work. 

Meredith laughed out loud, shook her head and went back to her notes. They worked in content, comfortable silence for the rest of the evening. 

************ 

Meredith finished work early that evening, and headed home to her kids. She wanted to talk to them about meeting Andrew tomorrow and to just spend a nice evening with them. She constantly felt the pull between her work life and Mom life, so these moments were important to her. 

She made them all ice cream and they made a den in the living room to sit and enjoy it together. 

“Here you go guys… Ice cream time!” 

Meredith sat the bowls of ice cream in front of each of her three children and then took a spot on the floor in between Ellis and Bailey. 

“Bailey slow down - you’ll get brain freeze!” Meredith told her son, whilst laughing at his love for ice cream and his eagerness. 

“So, guys.. Mommy has this whole weekend off to spend with you!” She tells them as they all cheer. 

“How about we go to the park with your bikes? Elle Belle you can bring your scooter! Do you guys remember Aunty Maggie’s friend Dr Deluca?” 

Bailey and Ellis are too engrossed in their ice cream to reply, but Zola nods. “The man you slept on our couch with his guitar and didn’t take a shower?”

She said it so matter-of-factly that Meredith couldn’t help but laugh at her clever daughter. 

“Yes ZoZo, although he was just a little sad back then. Well, Andrew and Mommy are friends, and I’d like to invite him to come to the park with us tomorrow. Would that be ok with you guys?”

“Will he play soccer with me?” Bailey asked with his mouthful. 

“I’m sure he would, Bails” Meredith replied.

“Then yeah he can come!” 

Meredith sighs with contentment and looks around at her three kids. She can’t deny that she feels a little nervous about how tomorrow might go, but they seem pretty excited for now so she’s telling herself to not worry and just see how it goes. No pressure. 

An hour later, the kids are all up in bed and Meredith is in her own room. This is the first night she can remember Andrew not coming round since…. Well she can’t even remember so that shows how long it’s been. He’d stay at his own apartment tonight and come over in the morning to go to the park. 

She’s almost falling asleep but if she can’t see Andrew tonight, she at least wants to hear from him so she sends him a quick text. 

“Looking forward to tomorrow, the kids are excited. Don’t forget your soccer boots ;) Goodnight, Mx” 

************ 

Andrew finished his shift relatively early that night. Well, 2am but that’s what a senior resident would call early. Normally he’d go over to Meredith’s and crawl into bed with her for a couple of hours before the kids woke up. But tonight he headed home to get ready for the big day ahead of him tomorrow. 

Meredith was finally willing to let him meet her kids. And he was terrified. 

He loved kids, and he loved Meredith (not that they’d said those words yet). But he knew that if this went badly, if the kids didn’t accept him, Meredith would back away from him. So he’d have to try his hardest to win them over. 

He woke up at 9am after a decent amount of sleep, got ready and headed over to Meredith’s. 

When he pulled up outside her house just after 10am, he could see tiny little eyes watching him out of the window. Bailey, Meredith’s son had been watching him. He took off his helmet and walked towards the door. Before he had the chance to knock, the door swung open and Bailey was standing staring up at him. 

“Are you Mommy’s friend who’s gonna play soccer with me today?” He asked excitedly.

“Hey buddy, yes I am. Nice to meet you” Andrew stuck out his hand to Bailey and shook his hand, which made the boy giggle. Andrew couldn’t help notice how alike his mother that trait was and smiled. 

“Hey Andrew, is that your motorbike?” Bailey asked, pointing out at the bike. Before letting Andrew answer, he continued, “Can we ride that to the park?” His eyes are wide in amazement staring at the bike. 

At that moment, Meredith came down the stairs. 

“Bailey how old are you?” She asked her son 

“I’m 7!” The boy stated proudly. 

“Sorry! Too young to be riding motorcycles! Ask Andrew again when you are 30”. 

The boy pouted and ran off into the kitchen. 

“Hey” Andrew said in his warm voice he reserved especially for Meredith. 

“Hey” Meredith replied. The couple locked eyes for a few seconds. Meredith then quickly turned around to make sure they were alone, and leaned in closer. 

“I missed you last night” She whispered, barely audible. Andrew could feel her breath on his cheek and couldn’t miss his opportunity while they were still alone. He put one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip, and gave her a slow, long kiss. 

Meredith eventually pulled away reluctantly, and said “Come inside, the kids are in the kitchen”. 

They walked through to see the three kids sitting up at the breakfast counter. 

“Guys, this is Andrew” Meredith said to her kids. 

Andrew waved, a little awkwardly at them and Meredith shot him a sideways glance. 

“Hey kids! So your Mom tells me you are all ready for some bike riding and soccer today?” 

“Are you Mommy’s Boyfriend?” Zola asks out of the blue, much to Meredith and Andrew’s shock. 

Andrew freezes, unsure how to react, but Meredith handles the situation and he is so grateful. Meredith walks over to Zola and takes the empty seat next to her. 

“Yes ZoZo, he is. And I thought it would be fun for you guys to meet him and we can all enjoy a nice day out together. Does that sound ok?” 

Zola nodded silently and went back to eating her cereal. Meredith shot Andrew a look, and he felt his nerves rear up again. 

“Right, let’s go! Kids go get your shoes on and I’ll get your bikes out of the garage for you”. With that, the kids all ran upstairs in a hurry to get out and play. 

Andrew let out a loud sigh once they were gone, and Meredith got up and came to wrap her arms around him. She leant her head on his chest. 

“That was the hard part over, Andrew. Now stop worrying. You’re great with kids and I know once you relax we’ll have a great day and they’ll love you”. 

**************** 

Twenty minutes, two bikes, one scooter, one soccer ball, and one argument about who can run faster in a race later, they all made it the short walk from the house to the park. 

Meredith was right, she thought, as she sat on the park bench. Bailey and Ellis had already taken to Andrew like she knew they would. Andrew was kicking the soccer ball with Bailey whilst Ellis sat on his shoulders and cheered every time he kicked it, thinking it was her. Zola seemed a little hesitant whilst she was playing but she still seemed to be having a good time. Meredith always new Zola would be the hardest one to come around, as she remembered Derek the most and missed him a lot. But just then, she saw something that shocked her. Zola had scored in the makeshift goal they’d set up with the kids’ jumpers and she ran over to Andrew and hugged him in celebration. Andrew looked a little surprised himself, looking up to make eye contact with Meredith. The pure joy Meredith felt in that moment, seeing her boyfriend spending time with her kids, and seeing them completely at ease with him, was unparalleled. 

The four of them wandered over to the bench, all looking pretty exhausted. 

“Who’s hungry?” Andrew asked, to which all the children shouted “ME!” in unison. 

Andrew had packed a picnic and they all sat down together on the blanket to eat homemade sandwiches, homemade cold pizzas and juice. Silence fell over the group and Meredith took this moment to truly feel the happiness that was inside of her. 

“Kids, what do you say to Andrew for making such a yummy lunch for us all?” Meredith asked. 

“Thanks Andrew!” Said Bailey, too preoccupied with his food. 

“Thanks Andrew! Mommy is a terrible cook so I’m glad we have you to make us lunch from now on!” Zola said, and then gave Meredith a smile. 

“Thanks Miss Zola!” Meredith laughed. 

“Thanks Drew” Ellis said as she clambered up onto Andrew’s lap. She’d been calling him this all day, not fully able to say Andrew. 

Meredith looked at the site of her youngest Daughter on her boyfriend’s lap and it brought a smile so wide to her face that her cheeks hurt. It didn’t go unnoticed by Andrew who smiled back. “Thank you, Andrew” she murmured to him, and they both knew she meant for more than just the picnic. She leant in and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Ewwww, Gross!!” Bailey pointed and laughed at them. 

The whole family started laughing and carried on with their lunch. Because that’s what they were now, after today. A Family. 

****************

They arrived back at the house and the kids ran inside as soon as the door was open. Andrew was about to say his goodbyes at the doorway. 

“You want to come in?” Meredith asked as she held her hand out to him. 

Andrew didn’t need to be asked twice. He followed Meredith inside and shut the door behind him. 

“Ok kids, it’s been a long day so let’s get you ready for bed” Meredith said in her soft voice which Andrew has noticed she used especially for them. 

The kids didn’t even argue as they normally did at bed time. They must have been truly exhausted from their day of fun in the park. 

“Night Andrew, thanks for teaching me that cool soccer trick!” Bailey said whilst giving Andrew a hug then running off up the stairs. 

“Night Drew. Can you come to the park with us again tomorrow?” Ellis asked. 

“Sure Ellis, if that’s ok with your Mommy. Goodnight” Andrew said, giving the little girl a kiss on her head. 

Zola was a little more hesitant than her siblings, but gave Andrew a hug all the same and said goodnight. They all headed upstairs with Meredith behind them, so Andrew went to the kitchen and got himself a beer from the fridge and poured Meredith a glass of wine. 

After about twenty minutes Meredith came back downstairs to see Andrew sitting on the couch. She slumped down next to him and curled into his side. Andrew instinctively put his arm around her to pull her closer and handed her the glass of wine. 

“So…. how do you think it went?” Andrew asked hesitantly. 

“Andrew..” Meredith sighed and Andrew couldn’t read her expression which made him worry. 

“They were singing your praises upstairs! It couldn’t have gone better” Meredith said with a cheeky smile on her face. Andrew let out a deep sigh of relief and slumped against Meredith a little more, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

She continued “Bailey adores you. I think he just loved having another guy around to be honest, but he really likes you. Ellis too. Zola was a little shy, which I expected, but guess what?” 

“What?” Andrew asked, eager to hear her answer. 

“Zola said to me- I’m happy you’re happy, Mommy. Andrew is really nice and I think he loves you a lot because he always smiles at you”. 

“She said that, huh?” Andrew said quietly, looking into Meredith’s eyes, trying to convey what he felt like he couldn’t say with just a look. 

“She did. And do you want to know what I told her back?”

Andrew nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of her. 

“I told her thank you. And then I told her that I love him a lot too. Almost as much as I love her”. 

Meredith kept Andrew’s gaze the entire time she spoke, and he could tell she meant every word she said. 

“Meredith…” Andrew was lost for words. He very gently reached out and placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, caressing his thumb lightly across her cheek bone. His warm brown eyes bore into hers and neither of them could look away. 

Suddenly Meredith broke the silence. 

“I… I love you Andrew. As much as that terrifies me. I never thought I’d have this again with anyone, but seeing you today with my kids and seeing how you so easily slotted into our life.. I’m so in love with you”. Meredith giggles slightly, a sign of her nervousness after admitting her true feelings. 

“I love you too Mer. Honestly, I think I have since Alex’s wedding. This is it for me, Mer. You and your kids, starting our own life together. I couldn’t be more in love with you if I tried”. 

Meredith just gave him the most heart warming smile, slowly stood up and held out her hand. Andrew took it and she led him upstairs to her room. They made love, which is exactly what it was after admitting their feelings together. There was a new level of passion and emotion surrounding them. Afterwards, they fell asleep entwined together, knowing that everything was now different, but it was perfect. Andrew would no longer need to sneak in after the kids had gone to bed and leave before they woke. He could show the affection he had for Meredith whenever he wanted. And now he also had 3 amazing children as well as his amazing girlfriend. Neither of them could be happier


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Andrew's 30th birthday and he celebrates with Mer and the kids.

Andrew woke up at 9am after a deep sleep on Saturday, a rare weekend off. But this was no ordinary weekend - today was his 30th birthday. He was in Meredith’s bed, who was still fast asleep, her back pressed against his side and snoring ever so slightly. He couldn’t help but think how adorable she was. That in itself was the best birthday present he could ever ask for. 

They’d come so far in their relationship, now together for the past 8 months. She was so reserved when they’d first started dating. He totally understood it, the amount of unthinkable things she’d gone through in her life. But he felt like she had relaxed so much since they’d been together, and he hoped that was largely because she had decided that this was for keeps and had stopped waiting for something bad to happen. He truly felt like a part of her family now; her kids loved him, and Andrew loved them more than he could say. He no longer had to sneak in and out of the house, and would often take care of the kids while Meredith was still at work. Andrew knew he’d never replace their father, and he didn’t want to, but he did like that he now felt like a father figure to them.

So, if someone had told him when he'd started his residency that at 30 (and a senior resident) Andrew would be in love with his boss and taking care of her three kids, he would most definitely have laughed. But now, he couldn’t imagine his life any other way. He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend, and although he didn’t want to wake her, he just had to be close to her. He turned and pressed himself against her, draping one arm over her waist, nuzzling his face into her hair. 

Meredith stirred, slowly waking from her sleep. She registered Andrew behind her and slowly turned to face him. They were so close their noses touched. 

“Happy birthday, handsome” Meredith whispered in her sleepy voice, rubbing Andrew’s nose with hers.

“Thank you” Andrew responded, placing a soft kiss on Meredith’s lips. 

To Andrew’s surprise, Meredith deepened the kiss and things escalated quite quickly. However, before they could go too far, the bedroom door opened and three excited children came running in and leapt onto the bed. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DREW! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” the kids all chorus together, giggling. 

They all clamber up onto the bed, Ellis climbing onto Andrew’s lap, Zola onto her mothers and Bailey in between them. They are all waving handmade cards and drawings at him. 

“Awww, thank you guys this is so nice!” Andrew is genuinely touched and takes a moment to compose his emotions. 

“Look, Drew, I made this for you at school!” Bailey hands Andrew a drawing of what looks like him and Andrew with a giant soccer ball. 

“Thank you Bailey, that’s great. That’s some soccer ball you drew there!” 

“And mine, look Drew!” Ellis was waving her drawing around, desperate for him to look at hers too. She had coloured in the outline of a birthday cake, which Andrew had to suspect Meredith helped her with. The inside read “To Drew, happy birthday! Lots of Love Ellis” in Meredith’s handwriting, with Ellis signing her own name. 

“Thank you Elle Belle, I love it!” He kissed the little girl on top of her head. 

“Zola, do you want to show Andrew what you made for him?” Meredith prompts her eldest. 

Zola hands over a small book with a bound leather cover. It was a lovely book, and piqued Andrew’s curiosity. Andrew opened it to see she’d made him a scrapbook, with lots of photos of Andrew with the kids and Meredith over the last few months. She’d added in a few of her own drawings, and written the dates and places next to each of the picture. 

A silence weighted with emotion fell over the group, and they all huddled around Andrew to look at the pictures. They pointed at each one, remembering and laughing at the memories. Meredith took a moment to study Andrew’s face rather than the photos. She could see his eyes had glazed over with emotion, and she put her hand on his knee. Andrew looked over at her and smiled. 

“Zola, this is the best birthday present I have ever received. Thank you”. He gave the child a hug which turned into a group bundle with them all leaning in for a family hug. 

“Right! Who wants pancakes for breakfast?” Meredith asked. 

“You aren’t going to make them are you Mommy? Andrew can you make them? I like the way you make them!” Bailey asked. Meredith just rolled her eyes and Andrew laughed. 

“Of course I’ll make them Bails, Andrew’s secret recipe pancakes coming up!” Andrew replied. 

“Ok kids, go downstairs and we will be down in just a minute” Meredith told her kids. They all ran downstairs and she could hear the TV turned on. She figured that would buy her a bit of time. 

“Mer, did you know about that, from Zola?” Andrew turned to her and asked. She could still hear the emotion in his voice. 

“I may have had something to do with it… But it was all her idea” Meredith winked at him and flashed him a cheeky smile. 

“It was amazing, thank you”. 

Meredith leant in and gave Andrew a long kiss. He wasted no time in pulling her onto his lap and picking up where they left off before the kids came in. Despite the kids being just downstairs, Meredith couldn’t resist him. I mean come on, it was his birthday.. They’d just have to be quick. 

When they were finished, Andrew laid back on the bed and pulled Meredith in to him for a cuddle while they regained their breath and composure before going down to make the kids’ breakfast. 

“Ok, so maybe that was the best birthday present I’ve ever received” Andrew laughed and Meredith gave him a playful smack on the chest. 

“Well, Dr DeLuca, I do actually still have a present for you of my own. Wait here”. Meredith hopped out of bed and chucked on Andrew’s t-shirt they’d just discarded on the floor, heading into her walk-in closet. Andrew didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing her in his clothes, all hot and messed-up hair after sex. She was truly breathtaking. He could hear her rummaging around in there and wondered what she was up to. 

After a few minutes she came out, with a tiny wrapped present in her hands. She sat cross-legged opposite him on the bed and handed him the small box. Andrew sat up, back against the headboard and looked at her, raising one eyebrow as if to ask what the gift was. 

“Open it!” Meredith laughed, although Andrew couldn’t help but notice she looked a little anxious. 

He undid the perfectly tied ribbon and delicately unwrapped the paper. Meredith huffed impatiently to which he just laughed. The wrapping paper fell away and underneath was a simple black box. 

He slowly opened it and saw a small gold key. Andrew stared at it for a moment, mouth slightly open in shock, then looked up at Meredith who was staring at him with a nervous look. 

“Mer… is this…. Are you…” Andrew mumbled. 

“Andrew. I want you to move in with us. Officially. Permanently”. 

Andrew’s stunned silence prompted her to carry on. 

“You basically live here anyway, I can’t even remember the last time you slept at your apartment. The kids love having you here, and so do I. You’re here even when I’m not to take care of them. This is your home Andrew, here with us”. 

Meredith leant over and placed her hand on his knee. He leant in and kissed her harder than he thought he ever had, causing them both to fall back onto the bed and him landing on top of her and they both laughed hysterically. Andrew propped himself up onto his fists, one either side of Meredith’s head so he could look down into her eyes. 

“Is that a yes?” she managed to get out through her laughter. 

“Yes, Mer. I want to live with you and your kids. Forever. I love you all so much”. 

“We love you too, Andrew. Now let’s go downstairs birthday boy, and make our kids some pancakes”. 

He rolled off of her so she could get up, and smacked her butt as she ran out of the doorway, making her giggle as she went. He chased her down the stairs and into the kitchen where his family were waiting for them to come and make breakfast. 

30 never felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little rushed and I didn't really have a plan for it, I just kind of wrote and figured it out along the way! Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback.
> 
> Andrew and Mer have a rare date night without the kids.

It was an uncharacteristically warm afternoon for October in Seattle, and Meredith was sitting outside of the hospital enjoying some sun. She was meeting Andrew for coffee, and just sat basking in the warmth on a bench by the coffee cart while she waited for him. She closed her eyes and sat in the warmth of the sun, with a smile on her face. This was a good day, she thought.

She felt someone sit down on the bench next to her, and opened her eyes. Andrew was smiling at her and handed her a coffee cup. They both loved that grabbing coffee together had become a daily part of their routine, a way to see one another each day amongst the madness of their jobs. 

“Enjoying the sun?” Andrew smiled over at her, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I love it. I don’t want winter to come” Meredith replied, scooting a little closer to Andrew on the bench to place her hand on his knee and tilting her face back up towards the sun. 

“What time do you think you’ll get off tonight? Andrew asks his girlfriend. 

“I think I should be done by 6 tonight, no surgeries scheduled so I don’t think I’ll be here late. How about you?” 

“I shouldn’t be too much longer, I think I’ll be home by 8 latest. Slow day today” he replied. 

“Ok great, maybe we could go out for dinner once you get home? The kids are at that sleepover remember, and I could probably ask Maggie and Jackson to have Ellis for the night”. 

Meredith loved her family, but her and Andrew hadn’t had a night to themselves in a while, and seeing as the oldest two kids were out and Andrew would actually be home at a reasonable time for once, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

“Sounds good! Decide where you want to go and I’ll come home to change quickly after work, then we can head out” Andrew replied. 

“Perfect, can’t wait.” The couple stood up and headed back into the hospital together. They reached the lobby and gave each other a quick kiss before heading their separate ways. 

*********** 

As promised, Andrew was home at 8 o’clock on the dot. Meredith was ready for their date when he arrived, and he rushed to quickly shower and change. She laid on the bed whilst waiting for him to get ready, absent-mindedly flicking through her phone. However, she was distracted when he came out of the bathroom in just his towel, steam still coming off of his body from the shower and his hair damp. Her gaze ran up and down his body, and she still found it impossible to believe that he looked like that. He caught her staring and just smirked at her. 

“We can stay home instead if you want, Dr Grey?” He tilted his head and stared at her. 

Meredith let her eyes roam over his body once more, and looked away trying hard not to smile. Andrew just laughed and continued to get dressed. 

Once he was ready, they headed downstairs and Andrew unhooked the car keys from the peg by the door. Just as he was about to reach to open the door, Meredith put her hand on his arm to stop him. 

“What, did you forget something?” Andrew looked at her quizzically. 

“You picked up the wrong keys” she replied, as if he had any clue what she was talking about. 

Andrew looked down at his hand, then back at Meredith, completely confused. 

Meredith took the keys from him and hung them back up. She then took Andrew’s motorbike key and handed it to him, which he slowly took from her. 

“Mer… you want to take the bike? Are you sure? I recall you telling me you’d never get on it” Andrew smiled, teasing her slightly. 

“I guess the sun must have gone to my head earlier” she joked, and then in a lower tone “or maybe seeing you get out of the shower just now has driven me crazy and I just want to be close to you”. She stared up into his eyes and she knew she’d gotten to him when she could visibly see him swallow. 

“Ok then” was all Andrew could manage in response, feeling a little flustered. This had been a fantasy of his since the night of their first date but he thought that’s all it would ever be - a fantasy. 

He grabbed his spare helmet and leather jacket and they headed outside. Andrew put on Meredith’s jacket first, and although it was pretty big on her he still couldn’t help but stare at her. She was crazy beautiful and he felt so lucky. He leaned in a little closer to her, pulling the jacket around her. 

“Ok, you look hot in that. Please wear this all the time?” 

Meredith just laughed at him and adjusted the jacket slightly. Andrew got on the front of the bike and signalled for her to get on behind. He twisted in his seat slightly to face her. 

“Ok, so put your feet up on the pegs behind you. Make sure you lean a little when I lean, but not too much - I’ll do the work” Andrew instructed her.

“And hold on tight, right?” Meredith said with a wink before putting her helmet on. 

“Yes, Mer. Hold on tight”. 

Andrew faced forwards, put his helmet on and started the engine. Meredith immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, clasped her hands at the front and held on for dear life. Andrew kicked off and they started slowly down the driveway and out of the street onto the main road. 

Once on the main road, Andrew pulled on the throttle and they were off. As soon as they picked up speed Meredith tightened her grip and Andrew couldn’t help but laugh. He loved being the one in control, and although he kept things sensible as it was her first time, he loved knowing he was showing Meredith something new and exciting. The fact that she was coiled tightly around him was just a bonus. 

Meredith clung on tight for the first five minutes or so, but then the adrenaline got to her and she was loving it. Being on the back of a motorcycle clinging to a hot guy reminded her of her pre med student days travelling around Europe on the back of Vespas with various Italian men. She loved feeling this carefree and happy again. She tightened her grip on Andrew, just wanting to be as close to him as she could, and rested her cheek between his shoulder blades. The warm night air whipped around her, her hair blowing loose behind her and her gorgeous boyfriend in her arms. God, this evening was perfect. 

Meredith had zoned out, deep in her own thoughts when she felt the bike start to slow before stopping. She lifted her head from Andrew’s back and looked around. They were at the view point, looking out over the lake. The couple both took off their helmets, Meredith shaking out her hair in an attempt at fixing it. 

“So, how do you feel?” Andrew asked her, leaning back on the bike and trying to gauge her response. 

“That was amazing! I mean, I have been on my fair share of scooters in my student days, but that was totally different. I loved it”. 

Meredith gazed out at the view in awe, and shuffled closer to Andrew, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head softly. They stayed like this for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company and the view in silence, but their romantic moment was rudely interrupted. In that lovely, perfect moment between them, Meredith’s stomach let out an almighty growl. She covered her face with her hands while Andrew burst out laughing. 

“I told you I was hungry!” Meredith said through her laughter, still a little red in the face from embarrassment. 

“I mean, wow - who knew such a small person could make that much noise!” Andrew said through his laughter. 

Meredith playfully hit him on the arm, and bent down to reach for her helmet. 

“Come on, let’s go get you some food” Andrew said, settling back down onto the bike. 

They drove off around the edge of the lake to the small, cosy bar that they often went to. It was a quiet, local place where they could enjoy a quiet drink in a secluded corner. Anywhere else closer into town and they could always guarantee to be interrupted by some colleague or other. They rarely got time on their own, what with work and the kids so they had to grab any chance they got. 

After dinner, they left the bar and headed back outside hand in hand towards the bike. 

“So, where to next?” Andrew asked, stopping in his tracks and pulling Meredith in close to him. 

“Well, I don’t know about you Dr Deluca, but I’d rather like another ride on that bike with you. It’s a good twenty minute ride back to the house. Our empty, no-kids-tonight house” Meredith punctuated the last part of her sentence with soft kisses on Andrew’s lips before pulling away slightly to look up into his sparkling eyes. 

Andrew looked from Meredith’s eyes to her lips. He lightly tugged on the lapels of her leather jacket to bring her as close as he could get her, and she rested her palms on his chest. 

“I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you” Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to give her the most passionate kiss he could. They broke away after a few minutes, both breathless and eager to get back. 

The ride back to the house couldn’t go quick enough and as soon as they pulled up on the driveway they were off and through the door, already pulling each other’s clothes off and heading up the stairs like crazed teenagers. Meredith didn’t think she’d ever get over how passionate Andrew was, and how she still got butterflies every time he looked at her like he was now. He hovered above her, and their eyes connected like they often did when they made love. It didn’t feel right to just call it sex anymore, because they could both feel the deep connection between them. 

Later that night whilst they were laying in bed, Meredith’s head on Andrew’s chest with her eyes closed and him tracing small circles on her bare back that he knew made her feel so relaxed, Meredith spoke softly. 

“Maybe tomorrow we can go for another ride, and you can give me a driving lesson?” She muttered sleepily but with a hint of excitement in her voice. 

It took Andrew a while to respond, so long that Meredith thought he might have fallen asleep. She tilted her head to look at him and he was staring down at her, with an expression that could only be likened to adoration on his face. 

"Mer...I'd love to but... I really don't think we'd get far".

"Why not?!" Meredith suddenly sat up and gave him a questioning look, feeling a little insulted. 

"Because it was hard enough seeing you in your bike gear on the back with your arms around me - I definitely wouldn't be able to resist you in the driver's seat". 

He pulled her on top of him before she had a chance to respond and she let out a squeal of laughter. She was straddling his lap now, both still naked from the earlier sex. Andrew adjusted his position underneath her so he could kiss along her neck and down to her breast. With each kiss he muttered "You. Are. So. Sexy. Meredith". They were both suddenly, definitely awake enough for round 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another chapter based on something I'd really love to see in s16. 
> 
> I think this will be my last flashback chapter, and the next chapter my final one of the story. But we'll see if any more ideas come to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day.

Andrew and Meredith were still facing out towards the Seattle skyline, Andrew’s arms wrapped around Meredith’s waist. She leaned back into him, partly for warmth, but partly because it was instinct now. After a whole year together, she needed to be as near to him as she could when they were next to each other. They always had to be touching in some way (when they weren’t working of course, although the subtle hand-brushing and closeness still took place during the work day). 

They’d spent the last half an hour or so reminiscing about their year together, laughing and enjoying the memories they had made. 

The couple stood in silence for a while, just enjoying the view and each other’s company, before Andrew spoke up. 

“So… you always knew we’d get here, huh?” Meredith could hear a hint of a smirk in his voice without even seeing his face. 

“Yes Andrew, I guess you were just that charming” Meredith replied bluntly, her sentence laced with sarcasm. 

Andrew laughed in response, before he said “Seriously though, Mer. When I said you lit me up, I meant it. It’s been that way for me since Alex’s wedding. Although I sometimes wish we could rewrite the beginning of our story for something a little more poetic, it’s just that. Our story. Now we’re here a year later standing on the rooftop where it all began and I honestly never dreamed I could be this happy”. 

Meredith ran her hands up and down the strong forearms that were still wrapped around her, and took her boyfriend’s words in. She didn’t think she’d ever tire of how romantic and passionate he was when he spoke. He laid out everything he was feeling, and he had encouraged her to be the same way throughout their relationship. Dark and twisty Meredith was becoming a distant memory, making way for someone learning to be a lot more open about her feelings. 

She has only had two serious relationships in her life. Derek was her big love, and she would love him forever. But a year ago she had resigned herself to the fact she’d probably be alone from now on. Married to her work. Until a drunk Italian kissed her at her best friend’s wedding. Despite the fact that both relationships had started out in a similar way (drunk.. At least some consistency remained through Meredith’s life), they couldn’t be more different. With Derek, it felt like she was constantly competing. With him, fighting for her career when he thought his was more important. With herself, for letting him believe this was the case.

Her relationship with Andrew couldn’t be more different. There was no competition, no egos. Sure, she was his boss. But they had so easily found the perfect work/life balance that her and Derek had never seemed to be able to do. Andrew had opened her up in so many ways, and she couldn’t believe how grateful she was to him for that. 

Andrew leant down to kiss the sweet spot below her ear, nuzzling her hair out of the way with his nose. 

“What do you think the next year will hold for us, mia amore?” Andrew whispered in her ear. 

Meredith thought for a moment, then smiled as she replied in the most casual manner “We could get married?”

Meredith was answered with silence. Had he heard her? Had she totally overestimated his feelings and completely said the wrong thing? She waited a minute before she turned around. 

“Andrew.. I.. Did you..”

As she turned around she saw him staring down at her. She’d seen this look of adoration on his face a million times before, but this was next level. She noticed a single tear in the corner of his eye, threatening to spill over. A slow smile crept across his face and she shook his head ever so slightly. 

In a voice barely above a whisper, he murmured and shook his head slightly “You amaze me, Dr Grey”. 

Meredith smiled at him in response, never breaking eye contact.

“Do you really mean this, Mer?”

“Of course, Andrew. I mean, I didn’t plan to say it and I’m kind of terrified, but I know it’s what I want. I want us to promise ourselves to each other forever. It felt so right in the moment, thinking about the next steps in our relationship. Plus, Me and Derek never did the whole big wedding. It might be kinda nice..”

Andrew cut her off with a long, passionate kiss before she could finish. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Meredith?!” Andrew asked, whilst lifting her up and spinning her around. The couple laughed and just stared at each other, basking in the feeling of true love. 

“Truthfully, I’ve known I wanted to ask you for a long time. I just didn’t know if you were - if you’d ever be - ready” Andrew continued as he stared down at her, tucking a stray strand of her behind her ear. 

“Truthfully, you may have been right. If you’d asked me, dark and twisty Mer would have probably resurfaced and that’s never good for anyone” Meredith said with a laugh. She continued “But this is perfect, Andrew. I knew in that moment it was the right decision”.

“Thank you Meredith. You’ve made me so happy. I don’t know how you’d feel about this, but I have my Mom’s rings at home..” he trailed off. 

“Andrew, I’d love to” she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

The couple remained in each other’s embrace while time just slipped past them, neither wanting to leave this moment. 

Time didn’t matter anymore - they would have a lifetime together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the end of my story, back in the present day! But now I've had a few ideas where I might be able to carry on. Maybe I'll wait for series 16 for some inspiration but I think a couple more chapters might come. 
> 
> I'm SO sorry for going a little M.I.A, I just wasn't sure how I wanted to finish the story. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but oh well! I'd love feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith lay awake in the early hours of the morning, replaying last night in her head. Her and Andrew were engaged. How the hell did that happen?!

Meredith lay awake in the early hours of the morning, replaying last night in her head. Her and Andrew were engaged. How the hell did that happen?! I mean, she was thrilled - really, she was. She just couldn’t quite believe she’d asked him. Since being with Andrew, she’d often think about getting married again, but to be honest never thought it was on the cards for her. She’d had that once, and always saw it as a disservice to Derek - as if she was forgetting him and was leaving him behind. She knew the conversation would come up one day with Andrew, who’d inevitably want to be married and possibly become a father one day - but they’d not had that conversation yet. 

And then, without even really thinking about it, she’d asked him. Nothing had ever felt more natural and obvious to her before. The desire and need to ask him in that moment was overwhelming - it felt like something she knew was supposed to happen for her. And so it just slipped out. 

She looked over to where he lay still fast asleep, laying on his front, his gorgeous hair rocking the bed-head look better than anyone should be able to. This would be her view every morning forever now. The thought made a smile creep over her face. She twiddled the engagement ring that now sat on her wedding finger. To have a ring on there again felt extremely strange to her, but she couldn’t stop staring at it - it was beautiful. A gleaming sapphire that had once been Andrew’s mother’s engagement ring. 

As soon as they had arrived home last night, Andrew had raced to retrieve the rings from the depths of his drawer in their bedroom. He’d gently taken her left hand in his and delicately slid the ring onto her hand - it was the perfect fit. Once the ring was on, he placed a kiss on top of it, and squeezed her hand, never breaking eye contact. 

“You know, the first time I really looked into your eyes - that day trapped in the elevator - I immediately thought of this ring. Your eyes reminded me of it, the same intense, sparkling blue. Now it’s where it belongs” Andrew had confided softly to Meredith. They spent the rest of the evening celebrating their engagement the best way they knew - in the bedroom. 

“Look at me” she thought to herself “not freaking out. I’m engaged and not freaking out”. She was amazed at how far she’d come. How much she’d matured since her last marriage. Big, life changing events no longer scared her. No wait, that wasn’t strictly true. She was still pretty terrified. But Andrew had become such a rock to her, keeping her grounded. She’d never felt so safe and stable as she had with him. When something freaked her out, he’d learnt exactly how to calm her down and help her, so she now realised she no longer needed to be scared. 

Meredith had completely zoned out gazing over at Andrew when her phone started to ring. It was the familiar FaceTime tune, which meant it could only one person. Someone who, after living in Switzerland for the last 6 years, still clearly had not grasped the concept of time difference. Why was Christina trying to FaceTime her at 5am! She hopped out of bed and grabbed her phone, silencing it before it could wake Andrew, who only stirred slightly. She crept into the bathroom and gently closed the door, sinking down against it and sitting cross legged on the tiled floor before answering. 

“God, Mer, I just had THE most boring lunch date you could ever imagine, seriously. This guy was a snooze fest. Does he not realise I’m a brilliant surgeon and my time is precious?!” Christina rambled on about her date and how she had to make an excuse that her patient was coding to be able to leave. Meredith just listened and laughed at her friend, thinking about how much she missed her.

“So Mer, what’s new? Christina asked. 

“Well, aside from the fact it’s 5am and you woke me up.. Again…” Meredith’s voice had a hint of a smile in it, not really mad at all for the early call. 

“Oh God I’m sorry, I did it again didn’t I” Christina replied, to which Meredith laughed. 

“It’s ok I was actually already awake. I couldn’t sleep. I’m glad you called, I kind of have some news..” 

Meredith held up her ring to the camera and awaited her friend’s reaction. The display on her phone started to shake before turning black. Meredith thought something was wrong with her phone, until she heard Christina’s voice. 

“Shit”. 

Seconds later, the familiar black curls reappeared on screen. 

“Sorry, dropped my phone in all the excitement! What, Mer, you’re engaged?! What, when? How?! What?!” Christina was shouting words at Meredith, to which Meredith was laughing, waiting for her person to calm down before she could explain. 

“Well, last night. Andrew planned a romantic dinner on the hospital roof for us” 

“On the roof?!” Christina butted in, clearly not impressed. 

“Yes, on the roof. It was symbolic, he recreated our first kiss a year ago. Anyway, we were talking about our memories of the year and about what the next year had in store for us and I kind of just blurted it out. I was kind of terrified at first, but now I’m just excited. So yeah, we’re engaged” 

“Wow, you and the Italian Stallion resident. I’m so jealous, I need one of those!” 

“Christina!!” Meredith exclaimed, laughing. 

“I’m kidding Mer. But honestly, I’m so happy for you. I guess I really need to meet him now, and properly vet him out huh?” 

“That would be nice. Please come visit soon, I miss you” Meredith made a pouty face into the camera. 

“I’ll try, I promise. Speak soon”. 

The pair hung up and Meredith sat against the door for a few more moments clutching her phone to her chest with a sigh. She eventually stood up, shaking her head slightly to rid of the funk she always got after speaking to Christina; that feeling of missing someone so deeply. 

Faint Italian conversation was coming from the other side of the door, so Meredith assumed Andrew was awake and also sharing their news. She headed back into the bedroom and saw Andrew lying in bed on the phone, still looking half asleep. 

She made her way around to his side of the bed and swung one leg up over him so she straddled him in the bed. Locking her eyes with his, she was gently running her hands over his naked torso, tracing her fingers lightly over his abs, appreciatively taking in his toned upper body. From the Italian she could pick up, he was explaining the details of the proposal to Carina. He’s stopped talking now and Meredith could hear the faint muffled tones of Carina’s voice on the other end despite not being able to make out what she was saying. 

Andrew clearly was no longer paying attention to his sister, his gaze focused on Meredith. Now she realised she had his full attention, it was time to torture him a little. She trailed kisses down his chest, taking care to pay equal attention to each ab muscle with her tongue as she went, feeling Andrew’s gaze burning into her the whole time. 

When she reached the waistband of his boxers, she tugged slightly and let it snap back. She flicked her eyes up to meet his and gave him a devilish smirk. She started tugging his boxers down slowly and his breath caught in his throat, causing him to cough a little. Meredith places gentle kisses around his groin before taking him in her mouth. 

“Carina, I have to go” Andrew rushed out to his sister still on the phone ranting in Italian. “My fiancée is the devil”. Before Carina could respond Andrew hung up the phone and tossed it onto the pillow. 

“You’re going to pay for that” Andrew dark eyes bore into Meredith’s and she glanced up innocently at him. 

“I’m sorry, Dr DeLuca. Let me make it up to you”. Meredith continued her handy work for a few more minutes, whilst Andrew laid back on the bed and enjoyed it until he couldn’t resist her any more. He pulled her up towards him and flipped them over in one swift move. His lips marked the same path on her body she’d just traced on him, knowing all the right spots to make her go crazy beneath him. Just before he took her to the brink, he stopped. 

“Andrew, please don’t stop” Meredith let out breathlessly. 

Before she could say anything else, Andrew sunk himself into her and they eased into their natural rhythm together. Neither lasted long at all and took each other over the edge in record time, their bodies in perfect harmony. 

They collapsed in a heap together, bodies slick with sweat from their undeniable passion. They stayed entwined together, both incapable of breaking apart. 

“So.. I told Christina” Meredith admitted.

“I heard. How did she react?” 

“Well, she did drop the phone and use some choice swear words, so I think she was pretty surprised… but she’s happy for us. She wants to come and vet you out” Meredith laughed. 

Andrew put on an exaggerated gulp, “Should I be scared?” 

“Maybe a little” Meredith replied, still laughing and placed a quick kiss on Andrew’s bare chest. “And Carina?” 

“As you could probably hear, she wasn’t thrilled. She was telling me I’d rushed you and I’d scare you away and do I really want that and did I even think about it first”. He recited this in a terrible impression of his sister, mocking her. 

“But then when I told her it was your idea, she calmed down a lot and got all emotional - mio fratellino Andrea will be married. Of course by then I was a little distracted and had to hang up the phone” 

Meredith giggled in response, then sighed in contentment. Her left hand was placed on Andrew’s chest and she could not stop admiring the ring. 

“So now we need to tell the kids. And everyone at work” Andrew said. 

“I’ll think of fun way we can tell the kids. But please can we not tell anyone at work until I speak to Maggie, Amelia and Alex? I need them to hear it from me first. I promise I’ll tell them today”. 

“Of course, Mia Cara. Whatever you want”. Andrew placed a soft kiss on her head and slid out of the bed to head for the shower. 

“Does my gorgeous Fiancee have time for a shower before work?” 

Meredith didn’t need to be asked twice. She leapt out of bed and headed into the shower with Andrew. If this is what being engaged again felt like she loved it already.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Andrew tell the kids about their engagement.

The newly engaged couple enjoyed their shower until the water ran cold. Reluctantly, Andrew stepped out and reached out his hand to help Meredith. Meredith flashed him a quick smile; ever the gentleman, she thought. He had just blown her mind up against the shower wall, being far less than gentle, yet straight away could flip back to being his usual kind self in a heartbeat. 

Andrew grabbed Meredith’s bathrobe from the back of the door and wrapped it around her, placing a soft kiss on her nose as he did. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and the couple headed back into their bedroom, starting their morning routine of getting ready for work. Their routine was now seamless, having had the whole year to adapt to each other. Andrew would dress and go downstairs to make breakfast for the kids (cereal was not an acceptable breakfast for an Italian who loved to cook, which the children greatly appreciated) whilst Meredith took longer to get ready than she could ever remember having the time for and prepared the kids’ lunches and school bags. 

Once the kids were fed Meredith ushered them into the hallway to leave the house. 

“Come on babies, it’s time to leave! I’ve got your bags, let’s go”. 

Zola, Bailey and Ellis came into the hallway, stopping to put on their coats and shoes. Meredith handed each of them their bags. When she got to Bailey’s she paused slightly as she noticed him staring at her hand. 

“Hey Mom that’s a sparkly ring, it looks like treasure!” The boy said excitedly. 

Andrew and Meredith shot each other a worried glance, neither one knowing how to react. 

“It’s pretty huh, buddy? It used to belong to my mom, and I gave it to your mom as a gift” Andrew said, trying to buy them some time to figure out how to tell the children their news. 

Meredith smiled over at Andrew, grateful that he’d stepped in to cover their tracks. But just when they thought they were in the clear, Zola spoke. 

“But Mom, you are wearing it on your wedding finger. That’s the finger that wedding rings go on - Aunty Amelia told me when she didn’t wear her ring from Uncle Owen any more she had to move it to her other hand because only wedding rings can go there” 

Meredith was lost for words. Zola was always her smart, intuitive child and usually she was so proud of her. But she knew it was at times like this it could be a curse and not a blessing. 

“Zola, you’re right. You’re so smart, sweetie. When you wear rings on this finger, it does mean you are married, or will get married soon”. 

She ushered her three children around to the stairs and they sat down on them, whilst Andrew stood beside her. She could sense his nervousness, and gave his hand a quick squeeze to reassure him before crouching down in front of her children. 

“Guys, Mommy and Andrew are going to get married. It means that now he will officially be a part of the family, but nothing will change. We both still love you guys just as much, but now we can all be one big family. How do you guys feel about that?”

The anticipation waiting for the kids’ reaction was almost too much for Andrew. They’d welcomed him so far without an ounce of hesitation and he truly loved them so much. But this was another big step for them, and they were still so young he didn’t want to confuse or overwhelm them. 

“What do you have to do to be married?” Bailey asked. 

“Well, you have a wedding. Where everyone can dress up and all of your favourite people come and you have a big party together to celebrate. But you also promise to love each other forever, which is what me and Andrew will do”. 

“Can I wear a pretty dress and be a flower girl like at Uncle Alex and Aunt Jo’s wedding?” Zola then asked. 

“Of course ZoZo, you and Ellis both would be the cutest flower girls” Andrew added. 

“Will Drew be our Daddy now?” Ellis suddenly blurted out. 

Silence fell over the family, nobody quite knowing what to say. Andrew looked over at Meredith, trying to gauge her reaction, but she was looking directly at Ellis with a blank face, no doubt trying to think of the right thing to say. Andrew inhaled deeply and joined Meredith in crouching down in front of Ellis. 

“Guys, I would never want to replace your real Dad. He was great and loved you all so much. But I love you all too, and you Mommy, so much. So I hope to be just as great as your Dad and we can make our own special family”. 

Andrew could hear Meredith take a deep breath next to him, and risked a glance over at her. She was smiling, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He knew this had to be hard for her, and he’d make a mental note to check in on her when they were alone. Luckily, Ellis broke the silence to distract them all. 

“We love you too, Drew! I want you to marry Mommy and be our Dad!” Ellis leapt off of the steps and threw herself into Andrew’s arms. He picked up the little girl and gave her a squeeze. He loved all of Meredith’s children, but Ellis was his little ladybug and they shared such a special bond. 

“Right! Group hug and then we need to go, or you’ll be late to school!” Meredith took Bailey’s hand and pulled him up, whilst Zola stood in the middle of her and Andrew. They all stood embracing each other for a few moments. Meredith leant her head on Andrew’s shoulder, taking in the scene before her. Her soon-to-be husband and her children, all together and happy and healthy. What more could she ask for. Andrew dipped his head and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. He let it linger for a few moments, wanted to stay connected to her. But eventually they had to break apart and get the kids out of the house and on the way to school.

The drive to school consisted of the kids asking questions about weddings. What do we wear? Is it like a birthday party with cake and games? Where do we go? Meredith and Andrew obliged and answered each question, until they pulled up to the school and dropped off Zola and Bailey. They then headed off to the hospital, Ellis still in the car with them. Once they arrived, their usual routine took place of Andrew carrying Ellis on his shoulders through the hospital and into daycare.

With Ellis dropped off, Meredith and Andrew felt like they could finally breathe. They headed into an empty conference room and closed the door behind them. 

“Wow, what a morning” Andrew let out the breath he felt like he’d been holding since Bailey spotted the ring almost an hour ago. 

“Tell me about it” Meredith let out a nervous giggle. 

“That blew our plans of thinking of a fun way to tell them, huh?” Andrew asked Meredith 

“It did, and it would have been nice to tell them in a fun way. But you know, the opportunity came up and the time was right to tell them. I feel a lot happier now that they know, and we didn’t lie to them or tell them something that would confuse them. This is good”. Meredith truly believed what she said. She could have made something up about wedding rings and wedding fingers until they had found a creative way to tell the kids but she didn’t want to confuse or lie to them. 

Andrew nodded, whilst taking in what she’d said. And then proceeded to add “And about Ellis asking if I’ll be their Dad now.. Mer I just want you to know that I never want to replace Derek, I know he’s their Dad and I respect that but I just love them and..” Andrew was rambling now, not quite able to find the right words. 

Meredith stepped closer and took his hand in hers, pulling it around her back, forcing him to hug her. He quickly obliged and took her into both arms, squeezing her lightly. She laid her head on his chest and just stood with him, allowing him to ground her and hoping she was doing the same for him. After a few moments of silence, Meredith replied. 

“I know you don’t want to replace Derek, and you couldn’t. But you’re different, Andrew. You’re special to me and the kids in a different way and we all love you. So I’m not surprised that Ellis wants to call you Dad. She never met Derek, and she couldn’t have asked for a better father figure than you. So if she wants to call you Dad, that’s her choice. The same goes for Zola and Bailey. If they’re ready to, one day they will and I’d be proud for them to think of you as their father”. 

Andrew pulled away from Meredith and tilted her chin with his thumb and forefinger so he could look into her eyes. He bent down and gave her a sweet, tender kiss. 

“I love you” he simply said.

Meredith just smiled up at him and gave him another kiss. No other words were needed. 

“I guess we’d better go and tell the chief” Meredith said. 

Andrew took her hand and led her out of the room. They headed hand in hand to Alex’s office to tell their news not only to their friend, but also to the Chief of Surgery to make it official in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 coming soon


End file.
